outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremy Blaire
Jeremy Blaire is the main antagonist of Outlast: Whistleblower. Background Nothing is known about Blaire's early life, but it can be assumed that at some point he started working for the Murkoff Corporation - a company originally founded by computing pioneer Alan Turing and former Nazi scientist Dr. Wernicke, with a long track of crimes around the world. Blaire eventually rose through the ranks and became a high-ranking and respectable, albeit disliked Murkoff executive. In 2009, Murkoff (under the guise of a charitable organization) purchased and reopened Mount Massive Asylum, a former Colorado asylum, which remained closed for over 30 years until it was bought and the sole purpose for this purchase was so that Murkoff could start at the asylum the Morphogenic Engine program - nanotechnology experiments and dream therapies on asylum patients with the reason for these experiments being profit. Intending to keep the experiments a secret, Murkoff builded an underground lab underneath the asylum where they used the Morphogenic Engine on patients and hired paramilitary forces to guard the asylum and maintain it's secrecy. Murkoff also appointed Blaire to become head of the asylum and report back to them results from the experiments. Blaire was especially dedicated to keeping what's happening inside the asylum a secret and going as far as institutionalizing, torturing, killing or enrolling at the Morphogenic Engine program anyone (such as David Annapurna) who tries to expose Murkoff and their plans to the public due to the fact that Blaire and many people who work for Murkoff could be sent to prison for crimes against humanity if exposed, as well as the possible large profit from these experiments. One of the few people who disagreed with Murkoff and Blaire's greedness was software engineer Waylon Park, who over time developed a strong hatred for Murkoff and Blaire and their goals to achieve profit through these brutal experiments. ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' After Waylon secretly sent e-mails about the illegal activity at the asylum to several journalists, including freelance journalist Miles Upshur through his laptop in the server room (located in Block C of the Underground Lab), Waylon was summoned to the main lab to fix some problem with the Morphogenic Engine. To his horror, Waylon also witnessed Eddie Gluskin being forced into on of the glass spheres of the machine. Waylon exited the main lab and returned to the server room to pick up his laptop, only to find to his surprise Jeremy Blaire and several security guards who ambush Waylon and brutally strike him to the ground. Blaire then picks up Waylon's laptop and starts talking about his background and time in the University of Berkeley in California, all while sadistically mocking Waylon about how he thought that Murkoff wouldn't find out about the e-mail Waylon had send and then drops the laptop on the floor, breaking it. Blaire proceeds to mock Waylon by taunting about how hw thought that "a borrowed laptop, onion router and firewall patch" would fool the world's leading supplier of biometric security and even calls Waylon's actions "stupid" and "crazy". Blaire then asks Waylon if he would submit to forced confinement and if he wants to volunteer for the Morphogenic Engine program. Then, Blaire and a guard joke and pretend as if Waylon said "yes". Then the guards beat up Waylon until he is unconscious. Blaire (in an effort to silence Waylon) has Waylon exposed to the experiments against his will in a restricted experimentation room until the patients (The Variants) and The Walrider break free and cause havoc, killing doctors and guards on the way. However, Blaire somehow manages to evade certain death and escapes from the lab amidst the chaos. Waylon himself is released thanks to a harmless Variant. Even though Blaire escaped from the lab, he decided to remain at the asylum to ensure that nobody exposes Murkoff's actions as Blaire and his associates will be sent to prison, regardless of if they escape from the asylum. Blaire manages to reach the asylum prison complex because there is a short-wave radio located in the prison and can be used to call the authorities which will eventually find out about the situation at the asylum. Blaire finds to his suprise Waylon getting in touch with 911 and quickly strikes Waylon to the ground with a baton he possibly took from a dead security guard. While Waylon is on the ground, Blaire destroys the radio beyond any usage. Waylon then tries to escape from Blaire, however he ends up getting striken again by Blaire, who tackles Waylon to the ground and tries to strangle him to death with the baton, while berating him for not willing to keep his mouth shut and just play along. Blaire almost succeeds in strangling Waylon to death until he hears Chris Walker coming. Fearing for his life, Blaire quickly exits the room, but not without telling Waylon to do him a favor and die and then hastily leaves, likely hoping that Walker could finish off Waylon, however Waylon manages to evade Walker and escapes from the prison. Death Blaire doesn't show up again until the end, when Waylon enters the Administration Block (after killing Eddie Gluskin at the Vocational Block) and finds Blaire seemingly injured and slumped against the exit of the block. Blaire is surprised to see that Waylon is still alive. While still on the ground, Blaire offers Waylon a deal - Waylon helps Blaire up and Blaire helps Waylon. Hardly feeling sorry for the corrupt Murkoff executive and determined to expose the truth, Waylon ignores Blaire and is about to exit the asylum when Blaire suddenly raises up and uses a medium-sized knife to non-fatally stab Waylon in the abdomen, while telling him, "Fucking DIE already." Blaire then declares no one can know (about the events that took place at the asylum) and is about to finish off Waylon when the Walrider (under the control of Miles) ambushes and lifts up a shocked Blaire in the air, who screams in terror about the Walrider's escape. Despite his pleas, The Walrider/Miles enters Blaire's body and from the inside tears Blaire into pieces, killing him. Personality and traits Jeremy Blaire was (like most employees of Murkoff) an arrogant, greedy and corrupt Murkoff executive who did not care much about the patients on whom Murkoff experimented on but rather cared about the profits that could be earned from the brutal experiments. From his appearances, Blaire was also shown to be ruthless, sadistic, cunning and particularly psychotic as shown in his delightment of mocking Waylon about his attempt to expose Murkoff and asking him if he wants to volunteer for the Morphogenic Engine program and pretending as if Waylon agreed. Blaire was very desperate as he tried his best not to allow Waylon to expose the truth about the illegal experiments and even tried to kill Waylon twice so as to cover the truth and not ending up going to prison if he survived. Ultimately, Blaire's desperate attempts at keeping a secret the experiments that were conducted at the asylum only resulted in Blaire getting killed in the process and Waylon Park escaping the asylum and exposing Murkoff. Blaire, however was shown to be able to take care of himself by escaping the underground lab, despite merely being an executive (although he could have not been in the lab at the time) and made his way to the prison to destroy the short-wave radio, even though he knew the dangers and risks for his life as Variants were everywhere and they could have easily identified Blaire as a Murkoff man and tried to kill him. It is also unknown how Blaire managed to survive for 12 hrs. in the asylum while Waylon was in Eddie Gluskin's possession. Furthermore, Blaire is shown to be quite strong as he manages to tackle Waylon to the ground and nearly strangled him, until he heard Chris Walker coming and cowardly fled, believing that Walker could finish the job, however he failed to catch Waylon. It's possible that Blaire intentionally injured himself at the Administration Block to fool people who try to leave the asylum into thinking he needs help and when they approach him, he kills them with his knife to prevent them from escaping and exposing the chaos at the asylum. Waylon describes Blaire in one of his notes as his "supervisor's supervisor" and that he would have Waylon "skinned, salted and raped for a promotion and a few martinis". Dialogue Gallery Jeremy Blaire.jpg|Jeremy taunting Waylon. Jeremy Blaire3.jpg|Jeremy attempting to kill Waylon. Trivia *Blaire's personal e-mail was j.blaire@murkoffcorp.us.com. *Jeremy Blaire is the first non-Variant antagonist to appear in the Outlast series and the first Murkoff employee to appear. *Blaire appears to be blind with the left eye. *Jeremy's death is nearly identical to that of Chris Walker. *Ironically, they both try to kill the main protagonist (Blaire tries to kill Waylon and Walker tries to kill Miles) and end up getting killed by the Walrider. *In an e-mail sent by Blaire to a Helen Grant, Blaire asks her to tell him that if Lisa Park was too interested about her husband being processed as a "mentally disordered patient" and if she wants to get too close to Blaire, then she tells Blaire about it and that he wants to take care of it personally, possibly hinting that Blaire intended to do something horrible to Lisa and hinting a more crude nature, hidden within Blaire. *In an e-mail sent by Blaire to Dr. Richard Trager, Blaire writes to Trager: "Fun hitting the greens last week, we should make the drive more often" and even finishes the e-mail with "Jer", which suggests that Blaire and Trager used to play golf and were friends. *Ironically, both Blaire and Trager were antagonists in the Outlast series and were both killed by Miles. *Also, Blaire asks in the e-mail why they weren't performing experiments on women (possibly a reference to players asking why there was a lack of females in Outlast) and that "God knows mental illness is an equal opportunity affliction." Category:Outlast: Whistleblower Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Category:Spoilers